


Opie's Double Trouble

by ddrysdale



Category: Opie Taylor - Fandom, The Andy Griffith Show
Genre: Cutting Board, Gen, Hand Spanking, Spanking, Teen Sex Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:47:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddrysdale/pseuds/ddrysdale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opie Taylor and his friend Riley are fooling around in his room when Aunt Bee and Sheriff Andy Taylor find out what they are doing. Both boys get punished for their naughtiness, but Opie gets a double dose for additional misbehavior.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opie's Double Trouble

Widower and Sheriff Andy Taylor, and his thirteen year old son, Opie, lived with Andy's Aunt Bee in Mayberry, NC. With virtually no crime and no serious drama to speak on any regular basis, most of people's time were spent either chatting with the locals, exploring the neighboring woods, hunting or fishing.

 

On this particular day, Aunt Bee had arrived home from doing some basic grocery shopping for herself and the family. She suspected that Opie was home already from school, but when she called out for him, the lad didn't answer. Peaking her curiosity, she'd gone upstairs to find him and what she saw was something quite unbelievable in her eyes; Opie, and a friend from school, Riley, were seen sitting on Opie's bed together. All that Aunt Bee had been able to see from her vantage point was that young, sweet and innocent Opie had his hand inside Riley's shorts, and Riley had his inside Opie's trousers.

 

With the two of them involved in this alleged play, Aunt Bee was able to slip away unseen or heard. After returning to the main floor, she quickly made herself busy in an attempt to try and block out any thoughts, predictions or assumptions about what the two boys were up to, or going to be up to. It was highly unlike Opie to involve himself in anything this devilish.

 

Of course the two boys were still completely clothed, save for a slight opening in their respective shorts and trousers. Opie and Riley had become quick friends at school and after a short conversation about sex and male appendages, it wasn't too long before the two boys had gotten curious about the other. It wasn't like the two of them were gay or anything; in fact Riley had a prospect in mind for a girlfriend, Opie on the other hand hadn't quite reached any decisions about any girlfriends yet.

 

Upon Andy's arrival home, he had found Aunt Bee in the kitchen trying her darnedest to make a pie, but she just couldn't keep her thoughts straight and subsequently had started to bawl as soon as she saw Andy. “Oh Andy, Oh Andy...”

 

Aunt Bee went to Andy immediately and embraced him; of course the man's interest was peaked and so asked, “What's wrong, Aunt Bee? Why you crying?” And so the inconsolable woman explained to Andy what she'd seen upstairs. Needless to say, Andy was beside himself, however was not going to pass any judgments or assumptions until he checked it out for himself.

 

Unsure of exactly what he'd find, Andy proceeded slowly to go up the steps of his home in an attempt to confront the two boys to see what was going on. Of course, Andy knew it was natural for boys to be curious, especially around Opie's age and Andy knew that Riley was only a single year older than his son. As soon as he got within sight of the boy's bedroom, Andy's mouth dropped and his heart skipped a beat as he saw that the young (and now standing) Riley appeared as though he was about to drop his shorts right in front of Opie.

 

“Whoa, now hold on right there you two! Just what exactly do you think you're doing?” Andy asked, looking upon his son and friend with curiosity; of course Opie was in a bit of a tight spot now. Riley immediately adjusted his shorts back properly.

 

“Nuthin, Pa, we was just about to go swimmin'” Riley nodded, confirming the lie that Opie had told his Pa. It wasn't often that the boy lied to him; of course that was because Andy Taylor was a firm believer in corporal punishment, and had used it any time that the young boy had been naughty.

 

“Uh huh,” Andy didn't look at all convinced, “Aunt Bee is downstairs in complete shock over what she'd seen up here.” The man looked at both boys now, wondering if they'd compound the lie with another, or if they'd try honesty.

 

“Wha' she see?” Opie's friend Riley started to sound a bit defensive; of course he wasn't sure what the woman had seen, but they'd kept their bottoms on so there wasn't really much other than assumptions and predictions, in his opinion anyway.

 

“I'd watch that mouth and never you mind that,” Andy directed his attention to Riley, but it was short-lived. With a recognizable look of displeasure, Andy looked back at Opie and asked, “What really happened, son? And don't you lie to me again, boy.” There was no doubt in Andy's mind that young Opie had earned himself a spanking already; it was just a question of how bad was it going to get.

 

The freckled redhead hung his head low, expecting to soon be thoroughly chastised, but knew deep down that honesty really was the best policy, especially in the Taylor house. When he was younger, the boy had been caught lying about something rather simple and been given a hard bare bottom hand spanking in front of Aunt Bee, which was completely and utterly humiliating. “We was touching each others' privates, Pa...” The words were soft and guilt-ridden, “We wasn't naked or nuthin though.”

 

Knowing that the jig was up, Riley seemed to think that he could possibly try and attempt an escape, which of course was absolutely futile; Andy stopped the lad in his tracks, then turned him around to face the foot board of young Opie's bed. Soon after that Opie was also ushered to a position directly next to his friend and then the two boys were bared from the waist down, then uttered, “Touching each others' privates? That's awful naughty boys.”

 

“You can' do this! You ain't my pa!” The very daring Riley said, feeling the protection of his shorts and undershorts quickly disappear; of course Opie knew better than to argue with his own Pa. His trousers were quickly undone and them plus his undershorts were brought down.

 

“I can't? I'm the Sheriff, boy, and I think I can do what's deserved to a young boy fiddling with naughty behaviors.” That was an accurate statement since ninety percent of the Mayberry community knew Sheriff Taylor well and the other ten percent knew him fairly decently; they'd grown to trust and admire him.

 

From that point on, Riley hadn't given the Sheriff anymore grief, but that didn't mean he liked it. Opie was the type of lad that accepted his fate when it was determined and never ever wanted to disappoint or displease his Pa. There was a part of him deep down that wanted to apologize to Aunt Bee too, but he figured that his Pa was probably going to make him do that anyway.

 

With both boys bared from the waist down and their bottoms set just right, Andy didn't waste any time in beginning a hard and thorough hand spanking to each of their bare rears. Each child giving their respective, “Ow!” or “Ahh!” accordingly; six or eight smacks to each bottom at a time.

 

It had actually been about two weeks since Opie's last spanking; Riley, on the other hand, had been given the strap just two days prior. By the time that Andy had reached twenty-eight smacks for each of them, they'd already begun to openly cry, “We 's sorry Sh- Sheriff Taylor.” from Riley, and “Pl- Please pa, I won't be doing none of that again!” from Opie.

 

“You understand why I whooped ya? It ain't right to be touching other people's privates if you don't love them. Now, if you boys love each other like that, then I won't have a problem, but um... I suspect that's not the case.” Andy said, knowing the boys and knowing that this was just an unfortunate occurrence. Having been a boy himself once, he knew that boys did such things; that didn't make it right though.

 

“No Sir.” The two boys responded in unison. Their bottoms were both set ablaze and their faces were covered in tears by the time that Andy had stopped, but the spankings weren't over yet.

 

“Bee! Oh Aunt Bee,” Andy peered out of Opie's bedroom door and shouted for the woman to come up the steps. He was going to invite her to give each of the boys a little something since she'd been the one so petrified. “Oh, Bee, bring that cutting board with you.” Andy added.

 

After a minute or so, Aunt Bee emerged and had the wooden cutting board in her hand. The sight of the two boys by the foot board and their bottoms chastised nearly made the gentle woman sob. The boys were horrified to hear the invitation that Andy had made for Aunt Bee to give them a dose with the cutting board, but she just couldn't bring herself to do such a thing. Andy understood and let her go, but first took the cutting board from her, saying, “That's alright, Bee. Let me take this here and you can go back to making that pie.”

 

The minute that Aunt Bee had left the room and made her way back downstairs, Andy settled back in with the boys and said, “Here's how this is going to work boys: I'm giving ya six each with the cutting board, then Riley, you're to get dressed and head on home. Opie and I have some other matters to discuss.” At hearing news of the impending doom with the cutting board, each of the boys got a little bit nervous; Opie in particular since he'd heard that him and his Pa had other matters to discuss afterwords.

 

So Andy took the board and lit the boys' bottoms anew, giving each boy the six that he'd said. Their bottoms covered in splotches of red, surrounded by deep pink. This, of course, brought more tears and pleas from the boys, promises to behave, and whatnot.

 

Once done and both boys had settled down a bit, Andy allowed the Riley boy to gather up his things and head on home. He suspected that Riley was going to try his very best to be good tonight seeing as how his bottom was already good and red. Opie remained where he was, still against the foot board of his own bed.

 

Andy moved away from the end of Opie's bed, to the center of the bed, then sat down. “Opie Taylor, get that bottom over here this instant.” The young freckled boy jumped a bit as he was startled to hear his full name, but complied with his Pa's instructions and shuffled over to where the man had sat down.

 

“We've had this discussion about fibbing on more than one occasion, haven't we?” Andy had started to lecture the boy on lying; it hadn't been the first time the boy had done so, which was the reason for the added punishment. “You know I don't care for it and you know Aunt Bee don't either.” At this point, Opie had already begun to cry softly, even before Andy had told him that he was going over his knee for another spanking. “Now I'm going to put you over my knee now, then in the morning before school I'll do the same. You've got to learn not to fib, son.”

 

All the boy was able to do was simply nod to his Pa, then Andy draped the naughty child over his lap and eased into position. The effects of the other spanking were apparent, but Andy knew that the boy had to learn an added lesson. Giving just a few taps with his hand on Opie's naked rear, Andy soon started the spanking.

 

“Oh! Ow! Pa! It really hurts!” Opie's voice cracked and barely managed to utter just those few words in between sobs. Each firm smack to his bare bottom reaffirmed to the boy just how important it was to be honest. It wasn't until Andy had delivered a hefty total of eighty smacks to the young boy's scorched bottom before it was over.

 

By the end, the redheaded child was completely exhausted. Sobbing still, Andy had rubbed the boy's back some before lifting him up from his lap and giving him a hug. “It's over now, son, and your Pa forgives you.” Andy's words were genuine, but the boy had been crying so hard that it was hard to tell if he'd really heard the man.

 

It took his son a few minutes to settle down, but eventually Opie hugged Andy and said softly, “I love you, Pa.” then rested his head against the Sheriff's chest. It wasn't too long after that when Andy allowed his son to slither off his lap and lay down on his bed; obviously on his stomach.

 

There wasn't any doubt in anyone's mind that Andy loved his son dearly and would do anything for the boy, but that also had to include giving the boy some necessary discipline from time to time, which Opie understood, but didn't like too much. So before Andy left Opie's room, the man replied with, “I love you too, son. Always will.” then walked towards the door, but then added, “Put your undershorts and trousers back on, then head on downstairs to give Aunt Bee an apology. I also believe she's makin' a pie.”

 

 


End file.
